The Longest Journey Nightmare's Current
by Allen Worthington
Summary: After April had saved the balance she finds herself pathless but she is yet to embark on the final task to defeat Voltec. Can April save Stark from Voltec before the Collapse? This is an intended sequel to TLJprologue to Dreamfall.


The Longest Journey: Nightmare's Current

Sequel to the Longest Journey and Prequel to Dreamfall

Storyboard

1. The Journey Continued

2. A Falling Star

3. Shadows

4. Premonition

5. Signs

6. Oracle

7. Empire

8. Harbinger

9. The Collapse

10. Current

11. Wandering

The Longest Journey took us on a mysterious adventure between two worlds known as Stark and Arcadia. Stark is the world of science and technology while Arcadia is the world of magic and fairy tales. April Ryan became a hero who outwitted the enemies of balance and won the war that was raging in small portion. At first, April had a purpose and destiny to fulfill but after that she had nowhere to turn. In this tale, April now has a mission from one of the last of her alliance known as the old man of the Sentinel who took over in their leader's disappearance and the father of the Christian church who found himself involved in new events. A new mysterious evil rises and too much is unknown about it, but can April Ryan get to the bottom of this secret plot before it erupts? A dark storm is coming and only April can thwart it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prelude

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Alvane is relaxed in her seat and Crow sleeps on top of the fire place. The two children come back for more of her stories and so she opens her eyes and yawns.

Lady Alvane: I see you have anticipated more of my wonderful tales!

Boy: We want to know more mistress!

Girl: We know how April fulfilled her destiny but what happened after she finished what was started?

Lady Alvane: Oh yes! Such an unpaved path that seemed to lead in many directions, it almost seemed that there was no more road at all! Even Alice couldn't find her way once a maintenance hound swept it all up! Poor child was this April, no destiny to fulfill and no journey to walk anymore.

Boy: What did she do?

Lady Alvane: She stumbled through thought and pain, eventually she sought a new purpose then came a valiant woman willing to sacrifice everything to help her!

Girl: What was her name?

Lady Alvane: Her name? It was Zoë Castillo! Unfortunately she met a tragic point that devastated her father and placed her into a coma!

Boy: Were you married, mistress?

Lady Alvane: Married, of course child! I met a decent young man as most good girls should do; he had a rather rough background of course! However, forgive and forget he changed his ways and we were united!

Girl: Can we hear about these people?

Lady Alvane: They are a later story to tell! Perhaps tomorrow night, this new tale is about what became of her after, before the corruption!

Boy: The corruption?

Lady Alvane: A very disturbing time! Alas, a story for later!

Girl: Tell us the continuing adventures of April Ryan!

Lady Alvane: Though the balance was saved there was more for her that she had yet to know, to understand she hasn't reached the end of her destiny!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Falling Star

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April had faced the fact she no longer served a purpose in the events and wanted to return to a normal life. She headed through a portal and swayed through a rift where moments of her life played before her. She saw herself as a young girl and how her father came home angry with her as he always was. Then a moment when she left for collage came and she felt lost just wandering.

April Ryan: Well Newport sure is a big place! If I can only find Venice Academy of Visual Arts, that's where my diploma leads me. Like a treasure map only I don't have a port to call home.

Fiona has a nice fresh air walk and approaches April who appears lost.

Fiona: Hello there child, are you looking for an apartment? You must be quite exhausted wandering around the place!

April Ryan: Yeah, I'm a country bumpkin who is out of place!

Fiona: Oh no! Your not the first, but you seem to be taking it harder than most!

April Ryan: Is there a place where I can stay? I don't want to be caught at night still wandering!

Fiona: Oh yes, follow me! You certainly don't want to remain that is true for there are plenty of sleaze bags at night!

April follows Fiona to the Border House and the scene switches to her meeting Charlie. She enters the café looking for a part time job finding the owner flipping through Italian food magazines.

April Ryan: Um, hello there!

Boss: Yes, yes what do you want?

April Ryan: I'm looking for a job I can do while here at the university.

Boss: More employment? Jesus they give me hand me downs!

April Ryan: Is there a hiring now sign up or a position open?

Boss: Well yes I'm looking for someone to fill in orders position and delivery. Need an application? Here you go!

The owner hands April an application and she begins filling it out, after three minutes she hands it back.

Boss: Good, excellent working status and trustworthy! Alright you're hired!

April went to her post knowing little of what to do so a black guy with long hair came to her.

Guy: Hey there, what's your name?

April Ryan: I'm April! Yours is?

Guy: Charlie, just call me Charlie!

April Ryan: Ok Charlie, could you show me around?

Charlie: Without a sweat girl!

Charlie showed April everything and within two days she knew her role. Then she came to her meeting with Mickey and her loathsome meet up with Zack her new soon-to-be boyfriend.

Mickey: Hello there April!

April Ryan: You know me?

Mickey: Yes, Fiona told me about you! You're the newcomer here aren't you?

April: Yeah, I was lost but now my map is made! So how are you and Fiona connected?

Mickey: She's my girlfriend of course!

April Ryan: Meaning you're in love or just friends?

Mickey: Oh were a couple!

April Ryan: Meaning lesbian.

Mickey: Well of course, I had many opportunities for guys in the past but they were all for the wrong things! I just finally given up on males and my interest grew towards other women.

April Ryan: Nice to know you Mickey!

Mickey: Anytime girl!

Zack enters and barges in on the conversation noticing April the newcomer at last.

Zack: What's up ladies? Been chilling and chatting?

Mickey: Of course, just having a good time like girls do!

Zack: You both art freaks?

Mickey: Yes I'm an artist and neither I nor April like the name thank you!

Zack: Whatever, I've seen better art on brick walls done by thugs!

April Ryan: sigh Guys and ghetto art!

Zack: What you got a problem with it?

April Ryan: I just don't like obsessing over lame things!

Zack: Whatever, hey new girl!

April Ryan: I'd prefer to be called April thank you, you know I didn't move in yesterday! I've been here for three weeks now!

Zack: Okay April, don't be such a hissy bitch! You know, you need to show your face more because you look rather cute!

April Ryan: Thank you for the sweet comment.

Zack: Hey I may look like your average tough guy with a bull dog of an attitude but I can be sensitive, soft and charming!

April Ryan: So you think you're everything out of a romance novel? flirts

Zack: I can be, just give me some time to show it!

That old memory of how her best life began was now but a memory of the past. She then came back to the memories of the recent events all returning to her current life.

Narration: I'm April Ryan, a Driac Kin once a regular student to Newport College. I once had a purpose, and may have destiny but that is all departed from me. I have no friends, no life and worst of anything that could befall me I have no where to go anymore nor a home. I felt like disappearing, vanishing or just jumping off a plateau in the Grand Canyon for suicidal reason. So I return to Stark to fall into myself not willing to come out.

Scene: April is in an alleyway sitting against the wall and hiding her face to cry. Then out of nowhere comes a Driac Kin young that was another girl and behind her is Crow. She looks up with hope seeing they are not leaving her alone but willing to stay at her side.

April Ryan: sob what can I do left? I am nothing now!

Crow: April?

April Ryan: Now I'm useless and my life is pointless!

Crow: April are you going to wallow in self-pity?

Young Kin: Bird, silence! She is having doubt and pain, something you could never compare to!

Crow: April please don't cry, that makes me feel pretty helpless and weak knowing I can't fly when I feel that way!

April Ryan: Tell me crow, where do I turn now?

Crow: Well your face is plastered in tears I guess we should find a place to stay instead of this alley?

April Ryan: You're right Crow, I can't be held down by my despair. I need to find a new way!

Young Kin: What will we do?

April Ryan: Maybe I'll visit the Father, if anything else he might know if I still have a destiny or not!

Crow: Hey April, you know you may have a warrant on your head after a deal with that creep Todd McFarlane or whoever he is!

April Ryan: Todd McFarlane was a comic artist, not a creep!

The surroundings were rather familiar to her so she studied them carefully.

April Ryan: looks at the light bulb That is a light bulb, not particularly energy efficient and quite a problem back two centuries ago!

April Ryan: looks at the poster ad for Back to the Future A very good movie about a crazy old guy who was much like Einstein with technology, the car was awesome! Man even now I wish I could have a time traveling car!

April Ryan: looks at the graffiti word on the wall saying Pwned That word is Pwned, pronounced poe-nd which means getting your ass kicked so badly you appear the weakest thing around! Also newb, a term in most games for someone who sucks incredibly, who is senile for help or knowledge, is a low level and whines a lot!

April Ryan: sees a hoodie hanging on a post Who would abandon a perfectly good sweater? grabs it and puts it on

Crow: Well it looks like were ready to go!

April Ryan: Yes, but crow you need to keep out of sight.

Crow: Tell me why, is it because humans can't be seen associated with birds?

April Ryan: Well I just don't want to draw too much attention to myself!

Crow: Well I could go into your pack!

April Ryan: Hmm, good idea Crow! stuffs him in her journey pack

Young Kin: How about me April?

April Ryan: pretend to be stiff, act like a toy and I don't think anyone will suspect you!

Young Kin: Don't you think that's impossible?

April Ryan: Seems impossible, but you could also go into my pack!

Young Kin: Are you sure I'll fit?

April Ryan: Hey if Crow could fit I bet you could!

Young Kin: Alright, but it better not be a long distance trip!

April Ryan: I promise kin! No walkathons!

April walks into the Subway system not bothering to make any visits to the campus. She flashes out her card needed to enter and awaits the eye scanner to clear her.

April Ryan: My card isn't past due so I should still be able to access the subway train!

She gets on the train and as she rides it she checks her surroundings. The Surge sign is replaced by Rock star Energy Drink, there is also a picture of the star gate crew on a subway ad, then there is a guy in the subway who looks like he deals with whores finally the TV shows American Idol and the Late Night Show.

April Ryan: looks at the ad That is Star Base, a popular sci-fi show on TV and I always enjoyed it! It was something better than watching my brother's lame cartoons like Sponge Bob!

April Ryan: looks at the rock star logo Rock Star Energy drinks, less sugar and more juice… You could be up for hours longer than drinking soda and candy on that stuff! It didn't taste very good though!

April Ryan: looks at the TV Singing Idol and the Midnight Show, I liked many of the singers but that Sean Codling was an asshole! Hard to believe so many successful singers were losers on that show, the singers they produce aren't all that popular! As for the Midnight Show, gotta love late night comedy!

April Ryan: looks at the sleaze bag That guy is a pimp, known for dirty deals in many poor neighborhoods dominated by street gangs. They grab women that have some beauty but mostly target the slutty ones! Serves them right! Their new tactics are to fake a proposal asking them if they could work together, that is a sneaky offer of 'do you want to be my ho?' I was told Mickey registered that one quick and refused, giving the guy an uppercut leaving him with a bloody nose!

She goes to the other cart finding a subway Restraunt built in to the train.

April Ryan: Subway, eat fresh! A fitting motto, I ate subway and they're food is way better than fast food but still doesn't beat a restaurant! However, for quick food subway is healthy and good eating, very delicious and tasty too!

She then went to the back cart finding it deserted and a single smoker on the subway.

April Ryan: Isn't there a no smoking rule on a subway? I wonder how long he's been here and if any authorities are after him by now. Well his trouble, not mine!

Her train makes its way to the section of Newport she is riding to and back at the campus in the Border House, Fiona stares at April's empty room with a sad expression.

Mickey: Fiona, are you alright?

Fiona: She's gone; I don't want her to think we hate her. We were just worried!

Mickey: I know, this place just isn't the same without her!

Charlie: Do you think we should pack her belongings and possibly give them away?

Fiona: Charlie, she isn't dead she just… Left is all.

Charlie: We may have had a bad experience with the trouble that followed her but I don't think badly of her!

Mickey: It's that jerk Zack that we buried recently!

Charlie: What did Zack do?

Mickey: Gave away information about her, where she lived, where she attended school, he sold her out along with the rest of us!

Charlie: Where did Zack get all this info?

Mickey: Who knows with his sneaky mind, probably overheard some things between her and Cortez!

Charlie: What was it that she didn't want to tell us though?

Fiona: It was probably to protect us from harm, for our own good if you will!

Mickey: We didn't step aside and Zack obviously wanted to get her where it hurt!

Charlie: Zack is gone now! April is missing, and I'd like to know where she is now! You know, I'm a friend; I'd like to help her sort out the mess she found herself in!

Fiona: Should we find out what became of Cortez? That might be a bread crumb to our trail leading us to her.

Mickey: That's been said already, it was across the news about two huge dragon looking figures or vessels in combat falling off the Voltec building. Cortez may have seemed strange but I read in her diary that he was one of those special people.

Charlie: Special people?

Mickey: Those fabled creatures that were half dragon half human; they're in our folk tales. They were called Draic Kin which in Europe they were renamed dragons and considered fearsome creatures.

Charlie: Folk tales? What folk tales, I hardly read children's stories!

Mickey: They're forms of fantasy legends that tell of creatures, people once believed existed.

Charlie: I still don't believe all this Draic Kin and whatever!

Mickey: I made a holographic art frame of a dragon but I never believed them as reality! Not until strange things began happening!

Charlie: I still don't see how this all makes any sense!

Mickey: For all we know Charlie, they could exist!

Fiona: It grieves me to do this but we will have to close down the border house.

Mickey: What are you talking about Fiona? We ran a success here in housing poor college students, if we shut it down they'll have no where to go!

Fiona: There are no more poor college students for us to house Mickey, the only ones we had are gone now!

Mickey: Alright, well pack our things and consider the deal closed.

They took every valuable and owning they had into a moving truck, then they put a sign up saying 'For Sale: $50,000' and bow away from the house. They took the apartment complex three blocks from VAVA, Charlie took himself a new room and continued his dreams. April arrived in Newport, she came off the train and exited the underground system to find the same homeless street.

April Ryan: Here I am in Newport again, not much changed… I should hurry to the church!

The church seemed the same also, she entered and saw it empty as usual and she walked until she found the Father.

April Ryan: Father, I'm glad to see your still here!

Father: Of course child, there is no other place for me to go.

April Ryan: Sounds like me, I'm now at a loss as to what to do with myself anymore!

Father: You have completed your quest but it is not the end I see.

April Ryan: I don't have any other purpose now.

Father: Child, everyone has a purpose. God created us to have a purpose!

April Ryan: I need a sign of what to do next; I also need a place to stay.

Father: You seem broken, but that happens to most who have seen to the end of their quest. Set aside your tears and rise to a new quest!

April Ryan: Are you certain my destiny is not fulfilled yet?

Father: Of course not, you still have a role to play out. Cortez told me more than you know!

April Ryan: I overheard some of it.

Father: I sense by now you did but there is more!

April Ryan: I defeated the dark lord, what now?

Father: He wasn't the only one with a dark plan! He had a prodigy, a pupil if you will. A man with such a twisted plan that it is unthinkable horror! I now think the anti-Christ has been revealed unto us!

April Ryan: Who is this guy?

Father: His name I am scared to utter but his plans are beyond my will to reveal.

April Ryan: Anything else I should know?

Father: I shall speak no more of this, the rest is for you to discover!

April takes the room Father offered and unleashes Crow and her sister.

Crow: gag Jeesh, you said no long walks! Well that sure was a long way to go!

April Ryan: It wasn't that far!

Young Kin: We are in a safe place?

April Ryan: For me yes, after all that jazz. What are you concerning safety for though?

Young Kin: I don't know, I sensed danger was headed for me a while back.

Crow: Well whatever it is, I need fresh air!

April opens the window.

April Ryan: Okay but you better be back or I shut the window!

Crow: Hey don't worry about me! You keep eye over your own life!

April Ryan: I don't think anyone is after me but I will make big deals with this new quest.

Young Kin: So now you're on a quest?

April Ryan: Apparently, I'm no particularly well skilled agent though!

Young Kin: Well whatever you do April, be careful!

April Ryan: Thanks for your concern kin.

April falls asleep after an exhausting journey and while she slumbers the world begins changing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Shadows

Jacob's left hand man Gregory comes forward to claim the throne of the Church of Voltec. A crowd of followers gather outside of the cathedral to hear his speech on the new order.

Gregory Lexus: People of Voltec, my master was slain by the red dragon Cortez but he died as well. I hereby declare myself the new ruler of this church!

The crowd rises in cheer and roots for him.

Gregory Lexus: Another group of pious balance fanatics were discovered by Jacob McAllen. They're called the Cyrens however; I am massing an army powerful enough to conquer the twin worlds. I will destroy these Cyrens, annihilate the Sentinel and rule both worlds, each of you will be promised a country to control!

The crowd thunders in cheers and begins jamming their feet on the ground as a sign of excitement and adrenaline.

Gregory Lexus: In my dispensation, the guardian of the balance shall be overthrown and then we unite Stark and Arcadia as one as it once was long ago!

Crowd: Glory to Voltec! Long live Lexus!

Gregory Lexus: A second task I give to my agents is to search out the Gold dragon wherever this person be! Then we will be invincible! All who oppose us or threat us will be crushed! Glory to the Church of Voltec, may it reign over the twin worlds eternally!

The news media stood by in secret to capture the footage and then vanished to get it across the news. April awoke the next morning to find Crow sitting and the window still open.

April Ryan: Oh no! I left the window wide open! Bugs could have got it for all I know!

Crow: Bugs? What bugs? Girl don't you know what I eat?

April Ryan: Gross, why do you eat them?

Crow: Unless you study birds well enough we naturally make meals of any insect or bug!

April Ryan: Apparently I don't watch enough animal planet!

Crow: What birds are you thinking of? The kind who eat seeds and drink nectar?

April Ryan: Yeah, the cuter birds!

Crow: Hey, I resent that! You know I am a pretty handsome bird too!

April Ryan: Well anyways Crow, time to watch some news.

April flips on the TV and sees the news of the new Voltec leader.

Reporter: This insane new leader of the Voltec Church seeks to do what dictators of the past have done! Worrying the world and its leaders who saw the footage decided to rebuild their armies and prepare for open war!

U.S. President: As you know America, we are facing another crucial decision in another dark time that is coming! We didn't succeed on stopping dictators in the past but now is a time to defend all we cherish. We will fight the Voltan army and we will win as we have always, pray for our nation and may god be with us all!

Reporter: The President was the quickest to react to this threat with force and intelligence. Reporting live from Newport, I'm Kelley Baker for world news!

April Ryan: That can't be good, I just faced a crazy man with a diabolical plan and now a conqueror comes forth!

Crow: What do we do about it? Were on a blind fold quest now!

April Ryan: I'll speak with the Father.

April walks out to meet Father who has been preparing for the Sunday session.

April Ryan: Father?

Father: Yes April, if there is anything you wish to ask don't hold back!

April Ryan: You spoke how my destiny has many quests, what do you mean by that?

Father: That you are now on a mission for the balance, first April. Seek out a boy named Jerry Gordon! He works at a radio store and has been showing lately interest in these strange events he came across.

April Ryan: Ok, what does he know of this balance?

Father: Nothing really, he just knows things out of usual that are worth investigating!

April Ryan: Then I'll be on my way!

Father: Remember April; go with God's guidance and protection!

April Ryan: Yes Father!

April heads down to the radio store and starts hunting for Jerry.

April Ryan: Hello there!

Clerk: Need some assistance or are you here to buy something?

April Ryan: I'm looking for someone named Jerry Gordon.

Clerk: Alright, hey Jerry someone here for you!

Jerry hurries out to meet whoever his visitor was.

Jerry: Hello, how may I assist you!

April Ryan: I was wondering, Father Lauren told me you knew about things out of the ordinary happening lately. Could you tell me anything recent?

Jerry: Well I have noticed there have been people vanishing, not just by running away or never returning from a walk but disappearing right in front of people.

April Ryan: You mean like apparition? Or evaporating into thin air?

Jerry: Something like that, they would turn bright and then vanish like struck by a forbidden technology.

April Ryan: Which is probably how Atlantis fell?

Jerry: Atlantis is just a folk tale but this is reality!

April Ryan: What's causing people to vanish so suddenly?

Jerry: No saying, but it's been on the news this noon and no one knows the source of this. It's creating fear among the public… Not a pretty picture!

April Ryan: Any connection to this new rising 'dark lord'?

Jerry: That is beyond me and I won't go far enough to speculate that!

April Ryan: Anyone who I can find who might know all the inside information?

Jerry: You could go to Gene, he's really into this stuff and you will be surprised what he knows!

April Ryan: Thank you, I'm on my way!

Jerry: Anytime, come again!

April comes to a ghetto neighborhood but to her it's a last resort for information.

April Ryan: The last place on earth I ever wanted to be! This had better be worthwhile!

She approaches house address 325 and knocks on the door to see if she found him.

Man: Enter!

She comes in to find a house that was rather well kept and nice, she was in disbelief why it existed here though.

April Ryan: Are you Gene?

Man: Yes, Gene Roughbury! I am fascinated with legends, the universe and adventures!

April Ryan: I was told you knew something about the mysterious vanishings.

Gene: Mystery of people vanishing in front of a crowd. That I know!

April Ryan: what could be causing it?

Gene: That is a question but it requires explanation, what creates it and what does it do?

April Ryan: You're not helping much.

Gene: New enemies, new shadows come behind the mask of mystery and the unknown comes to take us away! You must come with me; I have something to show you!

April Ryan: This guy is rather weird but for the record, he does seem to know a lot! Reminds me of Cortez only more of a drug addict version!

Scene: Gene's laboratory opens up and in the middle of the room is a floating orb. April is amazed such a thing could exist in such a disruptive neighborhood.

Gene: Behold Cerebrum! The great room that holds to key to any mystery!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Premonition

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was ball shaped but huge being the size of the moon's core, the plates made it look very science-fictional. The stand was actually a computer that ran anything from equilibrium cameras to reading other minds or anything men could only dream of. The shining ball was showing things that April dreamt and did in her destiny.

Gene: So what do you think so far?

April Ryan: The room looks like the inside of a disco ball, this orb looks like a magicians seeing orb and the computer looks like its capable of anything.

Gene: Yes of course, my room is a marvel and how I would love for Cortez to see this!

April Ryan: shocked Wait? How do you know Cortez?

Gene: HE and I go a long ways back when we were young, he was the Romeo and I was the Einstein!

April Ryan: So you were friends?

Gene: We went to school together, the other kids thought we were strange and so we stuck together like a brotherhood! Eventually to my grief I got the news of his death. It appears I now am left to guide your steps in this course of destiny!

April Ryan: What do you know of my destiny?

Gene: The prophecy of the Sentinel I have decoded, there were many of them on Arcadia while the quest led to restoring the balance. Through that you awakened the second quest!

April Ryan: Which is?

Gene: That is to overthrow the overlord who threatens to dominate all!

April Ryan: Yeah the news said something about someone who wanted to rule Stark and Arcadia!

Gene: So you understand that you must face down a new foe?

April Ryan: Me versus this new dark lord, um I may be witty and won the war of balance but I'm not a one man army!

Gene: Then you will need combat training!

April Ryan: Hey I'm a detective who thwarted an evil dude not a warrior!

Gene: That all can change!

He uses the hologram of Cerebrum to create a dojo and he tossed her a staff.

April Ryan: Very Asian master like!

Gene: In order to face a great foe who could very well take your life, you need to learn the art of battle!

Gene: First is staff click. A simple beginning that would get you to catch the rhythm!

Scene: He goes through five hours of simulative training with April. She is a little fumble at first but then catches on and eventually she come to points of being fast.

Gene: Well you're catching on to the adrenaline of combat. Now you must defeat me to complete the training simulation!

April uses are her wits, strength and speed and eventually knocks him down.

Gene: Excellent! Now that you are ready to face danger we must move on!

As Gene works with Cerebrum a man approaches April who looks just like Gregory Lexus. He assaults her but then disappears leading to Cortez who is standing next to Gene.

April Ryan: Cortez! You're alive!

Gene: What? Where is he?

Next thing she knows it was just another hallucination playing with her to make her think he's there.

April Ryan: Now what's going on?

Gene: You said you saw Cortez?

April Ryan: Never mind it, I was just seeing things!

Gene: Are you experiencing a premonition?

April Ryan: I think I'm hallucinating, but I haven't taken any drugs at all!

Gene: Premonitions aren't hallucinations!

April Ryan: What are they then?

Gene: Physical imaginations that dwell on feelings, future events and worries!

April Ryan: This can't be good! I saw that crazy Voltan and he tried to assault me!

Gene: It's possible he knows you as an enemy!

April Ryan: Or this Cerebrum is at a high level of stress static!

Gene: Cerebrum has no feelings, it connects to many things!

April Ryan: That didn't make much of any kind of sense!

Voltan Demagogue: Maybe this will jog your memory! chokes April

The Voltan demagogue then vanishes and April is wide eyed and massages her neck.

April Ryan: What is with these things?!

Gene: You must exit fast; cerebrum is picking up many premonitional signals!

April returns to his house finding a little girl in white with dark hair and a rather blurred face. She backs up hearing her name and then covers her ears and starts screaming.

April Ryan: Leave me alone!!!

After all the erratic waves from Cerebrum, Gene shuts it down and hurries inside.

Gene: I'm really sorry about this; cerebrum seems a little sensitive to your presence!

April Ryan: A little? That machine scared the living shit out of me!

Gene: Well there is a negative to the machine as well as a benefit!

April Ryan: What am I to know about these physical visions?

Gene: Parts of your destiny, many thrown at you early!

April Ryan: How do you know about my destiny?

Gene: Because I had a part to play in this, that's why I waited for you to find me!

April Ryan: What do I do now?

Gene: Seek out the Oracle in Arcadia to know the full details!

Cortez: It was only the beginning for you April, now the journey continues!

April Ryan: Cortez are you really here?

Cortez: I am only a vision of your heart Senorita, but I came to give you hope!

April Ryan: What happened after that fall?

Cortez: I died along with Jacob McAllen, but I'm a premonition in spirit to tell you more awaits you!

April Ryan: Don't leave me again Cortez!

Cortez vanishes like he did before and never returns leaving April to guess.

April Ryan: If people vanished mysteriously what is causing these premonitions to happen? says while shiny tears spill from her eyes

Gene: I don't know quite but I'm looking into it! I see that the sight of my friend now weighs on you emotionally!

April Ryan: Without Cortez, I'm lost and have no where to turn!

Gene: But you must know within yourself where this path leads, see with your own eyes!

April feels like the lost puppy for the third time since she restored the balance being the second was after that. She thought to herself she must go to Arcadia again and find what she can there.

April Ryan: I'm returning to Arcadia! My journey there may lead me to the source!

Gene: Well then, I'll keep watch of your progress from my cerebrum!

Scene: Crow and Sister Kin raced to April's side as she opened the portal, she smiled at their presence. They all shifted through finding themselves in the magic world Arcadia, a funeral was being held for Vestrum Tobias by an Elder Sentinel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Signs

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April was just by the bay where she set sail with the Captain who she caused a capsizing to days ago. She decided that while she was here she would attend the funeral and then visit Abnaxus.

April Ryan: looks like Tobias is having a funeral, best go pay respects!

Crow: And an awful lot of Tyren soldiers!

Back at the campus area that Fiona left a man who was questionable for morale and all bought the border house. He was a rather grungy Scottish accent of a man who had a creepy agenda for his future. His friend had gotten two rather quiet and tough girls who had silent fury with agendas that were disturbing. April again wept for Vestrum Tobias the head of the Sentinel whom she also trusted, the old man took over as Vestrum having found a potent magic to rejuvenate his aging and health. April then went to Abnaxus' house as a paid visit from a long journey back there. She was careful to keep clear of any Tyran who would stop and question her being they were a socialist people making all Marcurians attend checkpoints.

April Ryan: knocks on the door Um hello, Abnaxus are you there?

The door opens and April enters surprised to see the rather peach hairless figure.

Abnaxus: Hello April Ryan, glad of you to visit again!

April Ryan: How are things here Abnaxus, has Marcuria recovered since I've been gone?

Abnaxus: Marcuria is just fine, Marcuria will recover, Marcuria has recovered, and Marcuria is recovering. I finally visited my family again!

April Ryan: That's nice to hear! How are they?

Abnaxus: They are also fine, they will be fine, and they may be fine!

April Ryan: Do you know anything of my new quest?

Abnaxus: You have a quest yes, a tyrant plots to conquer Stark and Arcadia.

April Ryan: How fast must I move to prevent it?

Abnaxus: There is short time, First you must unravel another mystery leads to more!

April Ryan: Anything I should keep my eyes open for?

Abnaxus: Keep your eyes on the signs; you will discover links to your quest!

April Ryan: Sounds like a twin world apocalypse that I never saw earlier!

Abnaxus: An apocalypse, yes. Signs that lead to more signs, events unfold, collateral damage is done, corruption is felt everywhere all leading to the finale of your quest April Ryan!

April Ryan: I have been seeing premonitions, seeing news on corruption and hearing strange things! Are these signs?

Abnaxus: A few of them yes, but you should find more!

April Ryan: Thank you Abnaxus, I will visit again soon I promise!

Abnaxus: You will see me again, you have come to see me again, and you may see me again! I look forward to your next visit April Ryan!

Abnaxus closes the door and April smiles that she has good memories with him.

April Ryan: Abnaxus is such a nice guy that I find a friend in him now, no matter how many times my heart broke he cheers me up just to hear him. I can't even return to my original home at the Border House because they won't want to see me again! Safe days to you Abnaxus!

April goes to visit the new Vestrum inside the temple however near a bench she passes out. Luckily no Tyren found her do so but they were too busy with other things to bother.

Voice: I've waited for you to come!

April hazily tries to see who it is and what is going on but cannot move nor see.

April Ryan: Why did you?

Voice: Join me, and you can change things!

April Ryan: Who are you?

She wakes up out of the passive and goes to see the Vestrum who is meeting with a pupil who was successor to him and Tobias.

April Ryan: Excuse me, Vestrum!

Vestrum: Yes young one?

April Ryan: I'm wanting to know if you have noticed things happening in silence.

Vestrum: Much yes, anything you are here to know?

April Ryan: About my destiny, does it go further?

Vestrum: To be truthful, it never truly ended with the balance restored.

April Ryan: So I just faced the first part and I wasn't told there was a second.

Vestrum: Have you seen any signs?

April Ryan: Three, and one just a little while ago!

Vestrum: Your destiny continues child for now it's not the balance in trouble it is our freedom!

April Ryan: You know of it?

Vestrum: I do not look into one's destiny much but it is certain yours is without end!

April Ryan: So I will be fighting until the worlds reunite… Right?

Vestrum: Unfortunately my child, yes but the signs are here in arcadia! Your new quest is resembled by four symbols.

April Ryan: Four symbols? Like crafting a zodiac with a prophecy?

Vestrum: Yes but in a different manner, the symbols are the nature of each part!

April Ryan: What are the symbols showing?

Vestrum: This symbol here shows a dragon, now from what I read there are four dragons! A blue dragon, a white dragon, a green dragon and a red dragon! However there is a fifth! The fifth dragon completes the magic cycle!

April Ryan: The magic cycle?

Vestrum: Yes, the pentagram to be sure! Back on stark it is called witchcraft and symbolic of evil by Christians! For each color there is an element.

April Ryan: I remember studying or reading something about this.

Vestrum: The first part is life, immortality and spirits which is resembled by white! The white dragon is known as the mother of the future!

April Ryan: yes my mother, I have a sister born in her stead!

Vestrum: Yes, that sibling of yours takes her place as the white dragon to keep things continually in balance!

April Ryan: I can't believe she died though.

Vestrum: Nor can I believe Tobias passed but he did! Now moving on, the second part is wind, energy and light which is resembled by yellow! It isn't revealed who the gold dragon is though and for centuries we Sentinels guessed!

April Ryan: Perhaps it could be Brian Westhouse!

Vestrum: I doubt that very much as Tobias knew better than think he did!

April Ryan: Well I may be born from the mother but that doesn't mean much!

Vestrum: Now the third is earth, nature and vegetation which is resembled by green. That was but a fallen dragon, bent from his purpose displaced with the will to rule!

April Ryan: Yeah Jacob McAllen, I know what you mean!

Vestrum: the fourth is water, rain and sea which is resembled by blue. The blue dragon was the god of the deep to the Maerum from what I studied! One day it would recollect its creations and return to the stars.

April Ryan: I met him, and then I found out about the dark people!

Vestrum: Those of secret allied to us without doubt it was your destiny to meet them!

April Ryan: Seems everything nowadays that happens to me was destined to happen!

Vestrum: Finally the fifth is fire, lava and heat as blue is cold and it is resembled by red. The red dragon was a mysterious man on Stark but knew Tobias personally!

April Ryan: holds an emotional expression on her face yes and he was a good friend too.

Vestrum: He was a good friend to us all, well moving on!

He points to the dragon continually naming off the sign as part of destiny.

Vestrum: In some cases, the dragon comes first in destiny but this dragon is yellow due to the eluding mystery of the gold dragon!

April Ryan: Well it isn't like there aren't enough mysteries to go around!

Vestrum: points to the crown the crown of conquest because this one is pointed! Due to news I received from the Cyran of Stark they are facing war with the Voltan army led by their new ruler which fits the crown!

April Ryan: All I heard is he is on a conquest to take over the world! Much like that maniac in World War one!

Vestrum: points to the scales the scales of balance for it measures ones deeds. This one resembles our striving to keep the balance and order while chaos ignites all around us!

April Ryan: Even now it's hard to do since things are just happening like madly!

Vestrum: points to the broken building and the vanishing person this one has a building that has fallen into ruin and a person being removed from his standing point to be displaced in time! I hardly know what all that means but perhaps the Oracle would know more! The vanishing people are a mystery but what is causing their disappearance may be connected to the other four signs!

April Ryan: Could this all be part of my quest?

Vestrum: It is without doubt that is possible since you had a purpose in saving the balance before!

April Ryan: That's all I needed, thank you Vestrum!

Vestrum: do visit the Oracle for further answers!

April Ryan: I'm going to the Oracle!

April meets up with Crow and Sister Kin to travel to the information post.

Informant: information, no gold needed just pay food and drink!

April Ryan: I'm sure I packed some sacrificial worthy food and water!

She digs in her pack and finds some bread and a bottle of water. She then hurries to the information post dropping them in front of him inquiring information. Some Tyren patrolled the area to make certain none were worshipping or doing anything they considered lawless.

Informant: Hello there young lass, you seek information yes?

April Ryan: Can you tell me which direction the Oracle lives?

Informant: To the west of here she be! Is that all?

April Ryan: Yeah, gotta run!

Informant: Information! For free!

April travels to the west further than the tavern and all going into a vast valley side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Path of the Oracle

Scene: The valley side came to a wall of mountains ahead; April saw a mansion of old time style. She began to run across the field and then she fell over a rock hidden in the grass.

April Ryan: Damn it! I hate those stupid hidden rocks! You never know when they're coming!

Crow: Hey April, are we there yet?

Young Kin: We must be, it can't be far!

April Ryan: Hey kin!

Young Kin: Yes April?

April Ryan: Did you ever want a name?

Young Kin: A name would be nice!

April Ryan: How about I call you Kiera!

Young Kin: Kiera would be nice!

April Ryan: Can I see your human form Kiera?

Kiera: Human form?

April Ryan: A form you can disguise in when around people!

Kiera transforms into a little girl acknowledging this can be her form when around people. She appeared beach blonde and had a cute yellow dress along with yellow shoes.

April Ryan: Now let's go see the Oracle!

They arrive at the mansion, she knock on the door with three wraps firm.

Woman: Yes, coming!

The door opens and a woman as expected appears, April of course is in surprise.

Woman: Come in children, come in!

They all enter and take a seat; the Oracle prepares tea while giving hot chocolate to April and Kiera.

Woman: I have been expecting you for some time April!

April: How do you know me?

Woman: I'm no ordinary person, I'm an oracle!

April: I came here for you.

Oracle: Of course you did, I wouldn't expect you came for other reasons. I waited for you since Cortez found you!

April: You knew Cortez?

Oracle: Of course, I had council with the Sentinel once and it happened months before all this occurred! Cortez was sent by Vestrum Tobias to seek you out knowing the nightmares were coming! The great roles you would play weighed on many of us but it was me who informed them of that!

April: You have the gift of prophecy right?

Oracle: Of foresight yes, but prophecy is for one ordained to see events throughout time all the way to the omega of destiny! As for me, I foresee events that would take place within a time period and can see into the future of an individual!

April: What did you see in my future?

Oracle: Much child, for that is the reason you came!

April: What could you tell me?

Oracle: That at first you were to end the war that raged since the balance was unguarded. Now you have a new quest, because the first dark lord failed to create unbalance the new one will create catastrophe and tyranny!

April Ryan: well I have known this guy to be off the hook!

Oracle: So child when you first came, what did you imagine of me?

April Ryan: That I was off to see the Wizard of Oz! Or at least some top priest.

Oracle: Well you did cross the first witch, now you are walking toward the second one!

April Ryan: Yeah the wicked witch of the East is dead and I crushed her with an army tank! Now it's a matter of getting at the Creepy witch of the West!

Oracle: Good imaginative summary child! Now your quest I shall reveal, the ruler of the Voltan army is Gregory Lexus with a plan to conquer our world and your world removing threats and balance orders so he can rule both worlds in tyranny! He can't achieve that claim of the throne until the guardian of the balance is slain! However, to firm his rule he seeks a treasure known as the gold dragon!

April Ryan: The questions are still on the line though, first how will he accomplish opening the guardian's realm? If he has no clue of how to do that then we have little to worry about!

Oracle: His master who elected him high priest of the church of Voltec, Jacob McAllen knew about the art of shifting. He perhaps taught that to Voltans in turn betraying all of us because he is one of the Draic Kin! His successor he elected ruler and Black Dragon of Voltec so his legend of conquest would not be diminished!

April Ryan: But he isn't Draic Kin is he?

Oracle: No he isn't but because of his knowledge and intentions with dark will make him the black dragon! Tyrant of the balance!

April Ryan: But, how do I stop him? I don't know who he has working for him!

Oracle: He is connected to Stark's mafia and street gangs!

April Ryan: Like I said to Cortez, I do not want to get mixed up with the mafia!

Oracle: But the mafia and gangs will tangle with you regardless your will!

April Ryan: Reasons I can't go back to Stark that is one of them!

Oracle: You will have no choice but to finish what he started! Even if the green dragon died he would not let his church fall!

April Ryan: Is there more I should know?

Oracle: There is another thing, Marcuria will enjoy this time of calm but the tide will wash in and they will be strapped under fascism!

April Ryan: Oh great, I knew another bad time would come for Arcadia!

Oracle: Upon that, a world military organization under a special technology corporation would take over Stark keeping things intact without empathy or compassion! A single girl will come from the continent of the elephant's ear investigating strange premonitions and signals which will lead her to Newport!

April Ryan: My recent home, were the border house lies!

Oracle: Through disturbance and silent mayhem she will find herself in Arcadia but time to time she will be able to shift back and forth! She would find the source of the signal and rescue someone risking her life for it, and in the end she will fall into comatose! There will also be a man coming from this fascist cult who will change his ways upon meeting you and her. Eventually he will be exposed and judged before his own people!

April Ryan: When will all this happen though?

Oracle: In the future, time is undecided but it is certain to come to pass!

April Ryan: Of all these things you mention, what is the gold dragon?

Oracle: Who knows child, the prophecy of the gold dragon has been around for years! Yet no one has filled that seat!

April Ryan: So probably it was just a prophetical rumor!

Oracle: Oh it is no rumor I guarantee that! But it was prophecy the green and red dragon would clash and die referring to Jacob and Cortez!

April Ryan: Of all this prophecy, did they prophecy the return of those two dragons?

Oracle: Yes, one day two would be born to fill their place!

April Ryan: Well Kiera is the replacement of the mother!

Oracle: She is not the mother of the future, but it was prophecy!

Kiera: Well I wonder what I have to look to!

April Ryan: She almost thinks like me!

Kiera: That's because were sisters of course April!

April Ryan: First time I heard that.

Oracle: Well you two have quite a road ahead of you but I will tell you this! In this quest, you shall finally overthrow the Voltec church!

April Ryan: Well hello new journey!

Crow: Where to now?

April Ryan: Who knows!

Oracle: Do seek out the people of the swamps for they will harbor you from now on! Spy on the Azadi before you return to Stark.

April Ryan: Ok, next task… Spywork, Azadi people!

Crow: What exactly are Azadi?

April Ryan: I barely know myself, I just know they are a people.

Crow: Spy mission? Something I'm good at!

April wanders off to the mountain wall to the North West seeing the Azadi Empire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Third Land

Scene: Their venture took two days but they found the golden Azadi city Jarad, the place was guarded by Azadi soldiers and there was a dome for their government.

April Ryan: Quite a city, heavy security and no way into the place unless you want to lose your head!

Crow: Well leave it to the guy with a beak!

April Ryan: Well I hope your good at cover!

Crow: Well if you need a fake identity take Captain Janeway! Let me get your the suit!

April Ryan: We do need to find out why the oracle is worried about these Azadi!

Crow: That won't be a problem, getting information is what were good at right?

April Ryan: We are Crow, this may be a step in defeating Voltec!

Crow: Let's try to find the gold dragon while were at it!

April Ryan: Okay Crow, you're on!

Crow knocks out a soldier by pecking his neck pulse and steals his suit for April.

Crow: Put this on! You'll sneak in this way, clever enough to where they won't give you the double take!

April sneaks through a crowded street and runs into many nobles, she makes it to the dome and a soldier stops her.

Azadi Soldier: Halt! Who are you and what is your purpose to see the Six?

April: I am Captain Janeway, I'm here to carry out any plan they have!

Azadi Soldier: You may pass!

April sneaks up to the doors to overhear the Six's council.

April Ryan: Good job Crow, let the investigation begin!

Azadi One: The time has come for us to expand!

Azadi Five: Our Empire is of influence throughout this region already! Praise the goddess need we more?

Azadi Three: Yes, we need to spread the word of the Goddess to the heathen nations.

Azadi Two: I hear this Voltan army is spreading across the other world should we wait for them to reach ours?

Azadi Six: No, we should take action immediately not allowing one to suppress us!

Azadi One: Then we are the quake who shall shatter all untruths bringing light to other lands!

Azadi Four: It will be time before we find a land without our goddess, where should we look?

Azadi One: The eyes of our goddess look upon Marcuria! They are bound by the Tyran and the Goddess commands us to liberate them!

April leaves the meeting to seek out information on the golden dragon and the Azadi's intentions in Marcuria.

April Ryan: The golden dragon was speculated but who could it be? Never mind, let's stick to what plot the Azadi have for Marcuria!

Crow: Ok good idea, but when will we speculate!

April Ryan: When we return to Stark Crow.

April Ryan: looks at the painting It appears to be a drawing of a woman; I guess that is their goddess whatever her name is!

April Ryan: looks at the stone imprint That's the seven pointed star, used in alchemy so it appears there was once magic dwelling here long ago but was it abolished? sigh Enough speculation!

April Ryan: looks at the ankh symbol Apparently the Egyptians had contact with the Azadi Empire, the ankh is a symbol of energy and life so it appears these peoples used a gateway to Egypt! A land of cultures and religions, religion dominantly though!

April overhears another conversation between two Azadi soldiers speaking of plans.

Azadi Soldier: So what are the reports upon expansion plans?

Azadi Captain: There are reports by sailors of Marcuria being under pressure so we are talking about relieving them!

Azadi Soldier: Well we will relieve them but the expansion?

Azadi Captain: Once we free Marcuria we will place our new capitol there! The Marcurians will live under Azadi rule and order!

Azadi Soldier: By next week should we move for Marcuria?

Azadi Captain: No by the end of this week we shall go and defeat the Tyran!

April Ryan: I don't know whether that is good news or bad news.

Crows: Who knows, let's try and find more out!

April Ryan: Crow where are you going?

Scene: The Azadi soldiers spot Crow and April so she panics and a portal opens quickly! Crow and Kiera follow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harbinger

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene: April comes through the portal and the door pops open from a shop to let her out. She notices it is night time in Stark and one of her worst fears was to be caught late at night in the middle of nowhere.

April Ryan: Well here I am back in Stark, time to speculate and end this Voltec!

Crow: So this is where your quest truly ends?

April Ryan: The only explanation, but who the golden dragon is, is for us to discover!

Crow: Hey April, if it would cheer you up think of the party we could throw once this crisis ends!

April Ryan: Party over the fall of the Church of Voltec? Good idea!

Crow: Yeah even after this long quest has taken ages!

April Ryan: Well it is time for April once again to save the balance, or rather the world!

April goes down an alley way to find a secret Voltec building that is inaccessible to investigators.

April Ryan: Wow! This is something Jacob McAllen never showed anyone!

Crow: What might we find?

April Ryan: Answers likely! About everything!

The door doesn't open seemingly sealed by a special eye scanner.

April Ryan: I still have the eye from my toy monkey, respectively Constable Guybrush!

She drops the eye in and the laser scanner views the pupil and approves.

April Ryan: Well that isn't very strong security! Even a toy eye could pass for identity how ironic!

The door opens and April enters the building finding things she never imagined she would find.

April Ryan: views the vape gun It's a type of gun, looks like a vaporizer. studies it If I pull the trigger… hits a cup Wow! Um where did the cup go? feels around for it but doesn't find it It's gone!

Crow: Well that answers the vanish mystery!

April Ryan: Did they use this to cause absolute plain sight vanishing? This must be why everyone is disappearing in front of people without a trace and turning bright before they leave! Leading to what they are using against the Cyran possibly!

Crow: Any Cyran left?

April Ryan: I don't know but this is a very disturbing revelation!

Crow: Oh April! A sheet of records!

April reads the sheet and calls out a few names being some she recognizes.

April Ryan: List of the hunted and deceased- The White Kin, the gold kin, Cortez the red kin, Matthias Corbin, Ella Castillo, Amy Folsher and Jay Modino.

Crow: I did catch a few names are recognizable, did you?

April Ryan: I noticed the kin were named among the hunted while Cortez is listed deceased. There was another name that seems familiar but I don't know how since I never met her, Castillo.

Crow: Perhaps in the future you'll know why!

April Ryan: I'm already certain of his power hungry plan but I don't think he killed the Cyran easily!

Crow: Well we know the mystery of things! How about the golden dragon?

April notices the dead bodies in tubes from obvious killings previously made by Jacob. She was disturbed he had some other plan as well trying to rid the world of humans.

April Ryan: This must be what Jacob failed to accomplish, must be one hell of a diabolical plot!

Crow: Let's go April before someone finds us!

April opens the door but finds a dark figure in front blocking her exit.

Scene: The dark figure moves forward with a vape gun and a rather mechanical hand. He grips April and slams her against the wall choking her to death, he holds her for a minute and she struggles. Crow pecks him on the head and he lets ago guarding his head and swatting Crow away!

April Ryan: huck, gasp What the hell?

The dark figure then unravels his horrendous and ugly face so April could see with horror!

April Ryan: Who are you?!

Dark Figure: I am the demagogue of the Church of Voltec!

April Ryan: Who vaporized and killed everyone?

Demagogue: I did! Castillo was resilient but I put her away just the same! Just a simple capsule of this venomous morph!

April Ryan: You're a sick man!

Demagogue: Interesting the way a vaporizing gun works! One shot and someone is displaced in time to somewhere they don't know and without a knowledge of survival they die!

April Ryan: That is horrible!

Demagogue: You see I invented this new weapon after studying the art of vaporization and bale fire!

April Ryan: What is bale fire?

Demagogue: A type of fire used by the pagan god Bal, if a mortal displeased him then he used his fire against them and out of spite tampered with the time frame displacing their position in time! If he hated them enough he would use the bale fire to destroy them and leave them a corpse!

April Ryan: You will not get away with this!

Demagogue: Actually I will! The church you see is very powerful! We here are on the move to replace other faiths and religions so ours is the dominant of all!

April Ryan: Well yours is false and will fall!

Demagogue: And who will make it fall? You, a girl just in college years?

April Ryan: How do you know this?

Demagogue: Just by studying you I seem to fixate your age.

April Ryan: There is nothing special about me either!

Demagogue: Most unfortunately true, this is why you must die now!

April enters combat with the great demagogue and after a rather sweaty and tense fight that was very tough he is bowed.

Demagogue: Impressive! Your skill however is no match for the gold dragon!

April Ryan: Am I the gold dragon?

Demagogue: No you are not, haven't you noticed the Draic Kin following you wears yellow?

April Ryan: I did but that means nothing!

Demagogue: Because the truth is with you! You however will not step in the way of our plans again!

April uses the sharp end of her stick and impales him in the chest so she could end him.

April Ryan: Well April, getting rather gruesome there!

Crow: Well just as long as the guy is dead there is nothing to worry about!

April Ryan: So this was his twisted plan? To cause disappearances?

Crow: Well we haven't seen the last of it!

April Ryan: Well we uncovered the harbinger of Voltec and his dark, conniving little diabolical plan!

Crow: Now to finish Voltec once and for all!

April steps away from the building to see things in the world change immediately!

Scene: The U.S. military defeats the Voltan army while on the other side of the world the Cyran run for refuge while the Navajo warriors stand and fight the Voltans. The battle doesn't last long as each Voltan dies within a shot of Navajo laser guns, the dust settles and the Cyran cheer victory with the Navajo!

High Priest: My lord, we lost the battle with the Cyran! Where do we turn now?

Gregory: To the guardian, we must slay him and take the tower! I will rule there!

The sky turns dark as a turbulent time washes over Stark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Collapse

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene: The space station loses contact with Stark and the satellites shut down from some odd reason. April unaware moves for the capitol of Voltec.

April Ryan: The world is changing; everything is coming to an end!

Crow: After this, you won't recognize Stark anymore it will be a different world!

April Ryan: We must head for the Guardians realm before they try to overtake it!

Crow: since when can they hurt it? They don't know the entry to it!

April Ryan: Gregory isn't like Jacob, Crow he has known how to open rifts and trained the Voltans to access the realm!

Crow: Still they can't harm the guardian, they can't make a bridge!

April Ryan: No but they have methods to reach the tower!

Crow: So now were taking the war there?

April Ryan: I can at least warn the Guardian!

April portals her thinking to the Guardians realm informing the guardian Gordon Holloway that the Voltans may invade. He acknowledges and seals the portals or any entrances to the realm so even the Voltan shifters can't access it.

April Ryan: The guardian has sealed the realm shut!

Crow: Well so what do we do?

April Ryan: We will need to find Cerebrum!

Crow: That machine scared you to bits girl!

April Ryan: Not now that the events have set in place!

Crow: Fine then!

Kiera: I need protection April, I feel this man knows something about me!

April Ryan: Why do you need protection?

Kiera: Because I wear yellow, I may be what he needs!

April Ryan: You were bleach, not golden how are you the one he seeks?

Kiera: I don't know I just feel it!

April Ryan: You are safe Kiera, don't worry!

Kiera: Are you certain?

April Ryan: Hey I overthrew all these big baddies why not?

Kiera: I guess so.

April goes to the ghetto where the lab was.

Gene: You returned April!

April Ryan: Yes, I need help!

Gene: With what?

April Ryan: have you ever discovered who the gold dragon might be?

Gene: No, I know nothing of the Draic kin!

April Ryan: Do you know what is happening now?

Gene: Yes, it happens once every century for mankind. It is called the collapse!

April Ryan: What can you tell me of this collapse?

Gene: Every collapse causes things to happen to economy, welfare and jobs!

April Ryan: You mean like the Great Depression?

Gene: Like it yes, many people will lose their jobs and be dropped from their business! Stock markets will crash causing people to lose everything they put in stock! Finally is most regretful, people will become homeless and we will have a third world country situation!

April Ryan: But the United States is first world!

Gene: So it seems, but once one thing crashes more than hundreds of things come with it!

April Ryan: Sounds like an ME system! Anything else you can tell me?

Gene: A warning April, the Undreaming will come!

April Ryan: Undreaming?

Gene: Those who do not dream, they will seek revenge from this event! They will attack those who dream!

April Ryan: I feel a chill running down my spine!

Gene: The world is changing yes and I will remain here! Silent and unfound!

April Ryan: What will I do?

Gene: That is up to you!

April Ryan: I do hope Charlie and my other friends are okay, even if they hate me!

In the apartment complex Charlie sees crazy things happening, one of them is the restaurant going out of business!

Charlie: Not the old restaurant me and April worked at!

Boss: No, no, no! This isn't happening!

Charlie: Boss you okay?

Boss: The damned world is collapsing! I'm starting to lose business, I just got a call my stock was stolen and the market is dropping me!

Charlie: That's bad!

Boss: Now I will have to go back to being a chef at Italian restaurants!

Charlie: You were a chef once?

Boss; Yes, then I found this place that was once an office and turned it into a sit down and eat place!

Charlie: What will you do now?

Boss: Selling it! My stock abandoned me!

Charlie: Well could I still run it? I miss working here! Even though I'm abandoning my dreams.

Boss: Well if you want it then hand me some cash!

Charlie: What do you want for it?

Boss: Fifteen thousand!

Charlie pays his old boss the money due from his old credit card and his boss renounces being a boss giving the place to him.

Boss: It's yours now, do whatever you want with it!

Charlie: I may have plans yet for it!

He kept the name Fringe then named a menu after his departed friend April Ryan, calling it April's Favorites.

April Ryan: I can't believe this is happening to my world!

Gene: It was what the Oracle of Arcadia foresaw! She told me this would come!

April Ryan: So you were prepared?

Gene: For a long time yes!

April Ryan: Well I can't let terrible things happen to my world anymore!

Gene: Destroy him April, send the Church of Voltec down with the collapse!

April Ryan: I will! Finally, they will pay!

Scene: Changes were made in the collapse as the news gave coverage about it. A new world military organization called EYE was rising being a duel purpose as a security force.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Current

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcuria had faced many days of being under the Tyran's thumb and the Tyran's would not give them up! In one flying vessel an Azadi soldier speaks to his General.

Azadi Soldier: Ready for departure sir!

Azadi General: All boots to the ground, today we vanquish the Tyran army!

Azadi Soldier: Landfall!

The Azadi Imperial army immediately meets the ground and engages in combat with the Tyran army!

Azadi Soldier: For the Goddess and liberation of Marcuria!

The battle rages on for some hours until the Tyran depart on their ships and race back home.

Azadi Soldier: Victory! Praise the Goddess we are victorious!

Meanwhile April couldn't wait longer; she headed to the capitol of Voltec right where the ruler waited!

Crow: So that's it! You're going to head right to his crib and give yourself up right?

April Ryan: We have little choice crow, it has to end!

Crow: Well don't throw yourself in the kettle and wait on cooking!

April Ryan: He's scary powerful, but he's not uber!

Crow: Yeah, I wonder how the Cyran are!

April Ryan: I'm not sure, but likely they survived. They're location is sacred, we either defeat Voltec or let everything fall!

Crow: Got a plan then?

April Ryan: Yeah, fake my surrender and take the moment to kill him!

Crow: That's an effortless plan! I'll meet you out here!

Kiera: Stay close April I don't want to go alone!

April Ryan: If we wants you he will have to go through me!

April arrives at the Church of Voltec headquarters and enters finding a High Priest of Voltec and two guards.

High Priest: Do you have business here?

April Ryan: Yes, I wish to be taken to the leader I am a confessed rebel but he outsmarted me and I surrender!

High Priest: Not so easy! You must be higher rank and a member to do that!

April Ryan: To be prisoner?

High Priest: No, to meet the leader!

April Ryan: What are the ranks?

High Priest: In order to join the Church of Voltec you must swear an oath by spirit that you won't turn away or assist our enemies! And you must not tell our secrets ever, or we may have you as a new stuffed dummy!

April Ryan: A new stuffed dummy?

High Priest: Meaning we tear out your insides and stuff you full of animal fat and have your dead body as a dummy for practice and tests!

April Ryan: Ranks?

High Priest: They are agent, acolyte, priest, high priest, assassin and finally lord dragon!

April Ryan: Sounds like a witch cult meets a Satanic church!

High Priest: That's what many say about us!

April Ryan: You know if you take me as prisoner to your leader I might be important!

High Priest: Well he will see if you are what he is hunting! Guards take her away!

April is captured purposely and dragged to the leader himself who turns around to look at her.

Gregory: Well if it isn't April Ryan, the girl my master nearly had slain! I know you from his records and what he found out!

April Ryan: Well you can't harm the two worlds anymore!

Gregory: Actually I can truly rule them now!

April Ryan: What the hell do you mean by that?

Gregory: I studied you closely, your connections to Cortez and the white Draic kin! It was studied by my master Jacob McAllen that the white dragon gave birth to a third child! Only dragons are born from her since she is one herself! She revered you as a daughter and this I know finding those reports I captured from the Cyran!

April Ryan: How did you capture it from them? You know I'm the one you want!

Gregory: The mafia held their children ransom till they gave over the reports! The ransom was a success!

April Ryan: Still I'm the one your after so lets finish this!

Gregory: Wrong, you are! Don't you understand? Your partner is the gold dragon that was prophesied! For a long time they speculated but now the gold dragon is found!

April Ryan: What? She can't be?!

Gregory: It was detailed that the gold dragon was a youthful one and would help save the dreams! Your partner has been recorded by Jacob for much of that! Your guardianship over her will be no more!

April Ryan: Alright so she is the gold dragon but you lost!

Gregory: Once again, false I won! I wanted the gold dragon as my right hand power so none would challenge my rule over both worlds! With her powers I can unite Stark and Arcadia immediately and the guardian realm will collapse then cease to exist!

April Ryan: There is no way in hell I am giving her over to you!

Gregory: Unfortunately for you there is! She is of use to me, she will evolve soon, you on the other hand are like me! Our guide leaving us, and being alone with the fate of two worlds!

April Ryan: You can't have her!

Gregory: So you refuse? If she joins my side, there is nothing you can do but for giving her to me I will offer you immortality! Then your friends will have no choice but to take you back because I am the eternal ruler!

April Ryan: What do you know about them?!?

Gregory: I know everything from Jacob that you have faced hardship and been rather unfortunate in life! Accept my sympathy for you, I too faced being disowned and unloved! Then once a day in my life came when I thought I was home having friends and all, they began to cast me aside once I joined the Church of Voltec!

April Ryan: And they have a right to forget you forever!

Gregory: Don't you see shifter, we have similarities! You have given me hope of fulfilling my dreams becoming ruler!

April Ryan: I know you don't dream! You're a nightmare and a monster!

Gregory: I take it you refuse, how tragic sigh I have to kill you after all! She is mine one way or the other!

April runs as Gregory shoots bullets at her, she screams falling out a window with Kiera but Kiera transforms into a huge golden dragon! April grabs on to her and covers her eyes.

Gregory: Impressive! She manipulated her ultimate dragon form! Now obey my command!

Scene: The gold dragon gets angry and breathes a ball of fire so large that is blows up the building top to bottom. Gregory tries to hang on but the heavy roof crushes him below it! The gold dragon lands with April and transforms back into Kiera!

April Ryan: Man what a wreck, whew that was a close one!

Crow: You did it April! You defeated the Voltec Church!

Kiera: I'm safe now!

April Ryan: Yeah, but what has become of the Father?

Crow: The preacher? I don't know but let's check him!

April runs over to the Christian church she took refuge at and enters to find an assassin sneaking towards Father Lauren. She quickly catches up and knocks him unconscious! Then the police enter to grab the assassin and drag him out to the cop car!

April Ryan: Father are you alright?

Father: Yes I am April! I see you smote the Anti-Christ at last!

April Ryan: Yeah I did Michael's job!

Father: Then your quest is over!

April Ryan: What will I do now, do I still have a purpose?

Father: You must ponder these things child!

April Ryan: Where do I go?

Father: Wherever you wish, for you are no longer bound by destiny.

April takes her things as Kiera leaves through a portal, she follows! She comes into Marcuria seeing the town slightly changing with the Azadi occupation but she decides she is no city girl so she strikes Eastward.

April Ryan: I don't know what to do anymore and it it just making me angry I have no purpose!

She finds a strange looking person who appears yellow but seems a magician.

Mage: Hello there, who are you?

April Ryan: April, April Ryan as my full name! However, no longer anyone.

Mage: Would you like to come with me?

April Ryan: Nothing else for me, why not?

Lady Alvane finishes telling the tale of April and turns to telling more tales. The two listen intently for more she has to say.

Girl: So April went out of the way finally?

Lady Alvane: She got tired of her purposelesness!

Guy: Where did she go?

Lady Alvane: To a swamp villiage where she spent the remainder of her days. Ten years later they revolted against the Azadi who occupied Marcuria declaring themselves the true faith!

Girl: So what happened once they did?

Lady Alvane: After that April joined a resistance group revolting against the Azadi who occupied Marcuria. However the story continues with Zoë Castillo and a man named Kian Alvane, my husband. Would you like to hear this story?

End of Story

Credits due: This is story treatment for The Longest Journey; the story is by Allen Worthington (my identity here) and the original by Ragnar Tornquist. Nightmares Current bridges the stories The Longest Journey and Dreamfall together!


End file.
